1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clamping devices, and more particularly to pipe clamping devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small, portable, generally triangular screw jacks have been employed for many years for the temporary support of mechanical objects during construction or other working operations. Screw jacks are especially useful in the support and alignment of pipe such as for positioning adjacent pipe sections and pipe fittings in precise alignment for welding operations. One such example of screw thread type pipe jack is disclosed in assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,665.
For the support of pipe, screw thread type pipe jacks are typically provided with various types of support heads depending upon the construction operation that is to be accomplished. For example, one type of support head may take the form of a V-shaped cradle that receives the pipe to be supported. This type of support head is known in the industry as a “V-head.” Where the pipe is to be supported for rotation, a pipe support head having horizontally arranged, spaced rollers may be employed. This type of support head is referred to as a “roller head.”
Several types of clamping devices are used in the manufacture of piping assemblies. For example, piping assemblies may comprise the joining, typically by welding, of pipe section to pipe section, pipe section to flange or tee or pipe fitting. In every instance it is important to be able to secure the aligned pipe components during the joining process.
It is desirable to have a clamp assembly that is rugged and durable, provides quick adjustment and covers a wide range of pipe sizes. It is further desirable to have a clamp assembly capable of securing a piping component to a pipe jack having a V-shaped cradle.